Little Red Riding Hood Home Alone With?
by The White Sheep
Summary: The Big Bad Wolf! The first VK oneshot of other oneshot fairytales and/or ideas of my own to come! Please read!
1. Little Red Riding Hood Home Alone With?

**Little Red Riding Hood Home Alone With the Big Bad Wolf.**

* * *

___"**Oh Grandmother, what big ears you have!"**_

_"**All the better to hear you with, my dear."**_

_"**Oh Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"**_

_"**All the better to see you with, my dear."**_

_"**Oh Grandmother, what big hands you have!"**_

_"**All the better to grab you with, my dear."**_

_"**Oh Grandmother, what big teeth you have!"**_

_"**All the better to eat you with, my dear."**_

* * *

In the safe living room down in the basement of the Kuran mansion Yuki lay on the sofa facing Kaname's wolf form lying on the floor beside the sofa.

Yuki lay petting its dark soft fur with her pale slender hand.

She watched it with adoring dark red sleepy eyes.

"**Onii-sama you really have big ears in this from."** Yuki chuckled.

The wolf turned its head, watching Yuki with widened eyes.

She smiled at it.

"**Ha ha, and such big adorable eyes."**Yuki said petting the wolf's neck.

The wolf rose from the floor and lay both paws on the edge of the sofa, readdying itself to jump up beside Yuki.

Yuki sat up, padding the spot where she had been lying.

They couldn't really lie all that comfortable if it got too cranky.

The wolf didn't move.

It placed its paws in Yuki's lap.

"**Woah ... you've got huge paws in your wolf form onii-sama." **Yuki uttered in disbelief.

In human form Kaname's hands were slender and elegant.

Yuki preferred those from these furry ones although she kinda wanted to ask Kaname if they could keep the wolf form as a pet.

The wolf bared its teeth at Yuki, obviously offended.

Yuki backed away a little, surprised by its act.

She laughed and said, while lying down again; **"Your teeth are larger too."**

Yuki closed her eyes for a brief moment, she felt kinda tired.

She felt her long er getting played with.

"**All the better to eat you with, my dear." **Kaname's voice chuckled seductively above her head as he sat in his human form on the edge of the sofa and bend down his head towards her.

"**Onii-"**

Yuki's voice was trapped inside Kaname's mouth as he gently crushed her lips with his.

Her whole body was carefully demanded by Kaname's tender hands, one placed upon her shoulder and one gently playing with her long hair, to stay down.

Yuki closed her eyes carefully, beholding the fierce greedy yet loving gaze Kaname had let show to ensure Yuki getting entrapped by him just as he was by her.

* * *

**Actually I've thought of making a series of stories with the characters from VK ^^**

**this is the first :) I hope you'll read them and grow to like them.**

**consider this story and those who'll surely come sometime soon as "little oneshots" ^^ **


	2. A Little Boy and a Little Girl

**A Little Boy and a Little Girl Within a Snowy Garden ...**

* * *

The snow fell silently outside the window of a shadowy room of the Chairman's residence.

A boy stood hovering over his reflection in a tall mirror in front of him as if he was crying … yet there were no tears.

Zero stood staring at his reflection in the tall mirror in front of him.

The room behind him was his, yet it was not his.

He stared at his face.

His twin's face.

Zero gritted his teeth, hissing harshly at himself.

Within this house was a little girl, younger than himself.

She was very kind, too kind that it was sickening.

Every morning she would smile across the table when he was forced – by the foolish man calling himself their 'father' – to eat all together as a family.

The little girl was rather pretty although Zero would never ever admit it to her or any other.

The way her long dark hair lightly fell across her shoulders when she tilted her head to the side, hoping to be able to tell Zero that she was glad to have him be a part of her 'family'.

Every night she had come to his room and petted his head gently until he went to sleep.

Maybe even afterwards.

Zero hissed at himself as the thought of Yuki touching a pure blooded vampire so carelessly.

Kuran Kaname … Zero glared at the thought.

He, a repulsive beast, had touched a human girl ... always touching her, so lightly and gently.

He might even have been deceiving her.

Making her believe in his words of coexistence and endless pacifistic strategies together with the Chairman.

"**Stupid ..."** Zero muttered to his mirror twin as he thought of Yuki.

He tore the bandages off his neck and cast them away somewhere on the floor.

The fresh bandages Yuki had left with him by the door, he didn't touch.

Zero turned his cheek to glass yet he glared sideways at the spot on his slender neck.

He widened his violet eyes.

The wound which was supposed to appear at the side of his neck wasn't bloody any more.

It had somehow become somewhat like a scar, already!

Zero hands turned into fists.

He smashed one hand directly at the mirror, fragments of sharp glass flew past him.

His hand hurt.

The glass had carved itself into his flesh.

He could sense and smell the blood running down his wrist.

His head hurt, his eyes hurt.

The filthy smell of the blood was giving him a headache making his eyes blurry and hurting. He didn't want to see anything or anyone any more.

His heart hurt.

He had lost so much already. He just wanted to be alone. To avenge what was to be avenged and then become someone who wasn't this person shattered in front of him in the mirror.

He was turning into something monstrous.

He could feel it quite well.

He was turning cold ...

He could feel the way his heart didn't care whether it had been beating for three loved ones and then had changed into merely no one.

"**Zero ..."** a girl uttered worried.

He turned his head, glaring at the delicate girl standing, worried beside him.

One minute she was still, the next she was touching his injured hand.

He slapped her hand, not wanting to soil her innocent skin with the filthiness coming from his.

The chunk of glass sitting in Zero's hand grazed Yuki's and Zero turned silent.

A sweet smelling scent entered the room as Yuki's crimson water drifted slowly down her wrist.

Yuki stared at Zero with concerned eyes.

His entire body was shaking, shocked at what he had done.

* * *

A little while afterwards, he went to apologize to Yuki.

His heart was somewhat increasing with every step he took towards the delicate girl resting her head on the table.

She woke by herself.

Zero watched her carefully as she smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

"**Sorry … for your hand."** Zero said, feeling guilty and slightly uncomfortable.

Yuki kept telling him it didn't matter.

That she was fine now … that she had only felt somewhat just a tiny bit scared of him …

Zero's head was downcast.

**"Yuki-"** he started off but was gently touched by a tempered hand.

He shoved it off telling the 'too nice' girl before his very eyes, to not touch him.

However, she did not listen.

Yuki cast herself into his arms, closing her grasp tightly around him.

Zero stood, paralysed.

He didn't dare to touch her.

It wasn't that this girl had casually gone and let herself be touched by a pure blood … Zero was just too aware of the fact that he could end up scaring her further if he were to touch her back.

He was really scared.

So scared that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

His heart felt so cold and lonely. His eyes hurt. He didn't see anything worth living for any longer.

Yet, the coldness within him, the little girl before him seemed to eagerly try to help him melt the icy pieces of glass within him, cutting him deeply for every passing day.

All because of that mad snow queen, wondering around in the snow upon that nightmarish evening.

If never for her ...

* * *

**This is a story of Zero and Yuki ^^ and it is based upon the story of the Snow Queen.**

**A piece of glass from the broken mirror falls into the boy's heart and another piece of glass falls into his one eye.**

**In my story the pieces don't actually "fall" into him but Zero breaks the glass and feels "cold and lonely" in his heart and his eyes have gotten "blurry" because he refuse to see any sense in anything anymore.**

**and Yuki is the girl from the story who melt the pieces of glass away. ^^ Enjoy!**


	3. Without The Use Of Words

**Without The Use Of Words.**

* * *

_This is a while after Zero went to ask out Kaname about Yuki's forgotten past ..._

In the small cosy living room at the Chairman's residence sat Zero in the tiny soft sofa.

A little fine letter was in his hands.

He had been slightly resistant about reading the letter addressed to him in all secret.

He sighed and picked it up from the floor where he had cast it to after reading the name of the person having sent it: _Kuran Kaname._

Zero gritted his teeth, pressing his hand against his forehead.

A pure blood ass back had dared sending him a letter as if some kind of love-struck idiocy had been implanted inside his crooked 'I'm-a-pure-blood-vampire-and-I-want-nothing-but-my-dreams-of-pacifism-and-coexistence-to-become-the-reality-of-my-dearest-girl' mind.

Zero carefully, and a little scared yet mostly annoyed and angry, unfolded the letter.

He prepared himself for the worst possible thing which would be: Kuran Kaname acting friendly towards him.

As Zero stared at the letter with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth, a loud hiss escaped his lips.

The small piece of paper was blank.

"**WHAT THE FRICKING HELL!"** Zero yelled at the top of his lungs.

He tore the paper apart even if nothing appeared upon it.

Zero could perfectly well smell the scent from Kaname's hands having touched the paper.

And Zero knew only too well what Kaname had ment by the letter.

He indebted to him.

Zero lay down on the sofa, thinking of nothing in particular.

He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them quickly again, grasping a slender wrist firmly with his hand.

Yuki stood bend over him with her hand nearly touching his forehead.

"**Ah, Zero. You were awake after all."** she smiled at him as she explained herself which she didn't have too.

After all, he knew what she wasn't and would not do to him.

Did she have any other reasons to explain? No …

Zero let go of her wrist, apologizing with a sigh.

He wasn't capable of telling her to stay after all.

He closed his eyes but he sensed that Yuki was still behind him.

He could smell her hair.

He felt her tempered hand rest upon his forehead.

He didn't shove it away.

He felt something harder than a hand press against his forehead.

He opened his eyes, and lay staring through Yuki's hair as Yuki's forehead was pressed gently against his.

He wanted to touch it.

He wanted to touch her.

However, he stopped himself.

He closed his eyes again, breathing in the sweet smell of Yuki's hair and tender skin.

Yuki was about to lift her head and against his own will Zero grasped her hand resting on the arm of the sofa.

She gasped surprised but didn't ask any questions.

Zero felt the warmth once again as she rested her forehead against his.

He could feel her spine-chilling breath as she exhaled at his air. She must be able to sense his too, no?

Zero could stay like this forever … if only possible.

"**Ooooi Yuuuuki. Kiriyuuuu-kun."** the Chairman's hideous, annoying voice sounded from somewhere in the house.

Yuki started pulling herself away from him although touching his hand lightly as if making sure she was allowed.

_Foolish girl_, Zero thought.

He didn't really want to let her go, however, he found himself let go of her hand without making it look as difficult as it was.

She didn't leave at first.

An awkward silence spread throughout the room and then-

"**Ooh Kaname-kun!" **the chairman's voice sounded ecstatic yet again.

Yuki ran to them, fleeing from his side without glancing behind.

Zero turned his face towards the sofa, curling himself like a tiny infant, as he listened to the laughing coming from the girl whom he had been said to share the same feelings towards as his most hated enemy.

He wanted her so much …

* * *

**This is after Zero has drunk the blood of Kaname.**

**Kaname tells Zero that he must never forget who gave him that blood :( he's blackmailing Zero? Dunno.**

**But in my story it makes Zero realize that he can't possibly have Yuki ... **


End file.
